


x-23 una situacion extraña

by Pedroedu



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu
Summary: Despues de algunos meses de haber ocurrido su aventura interdimensional laura inicia una busqueda de melinda pero al hacerlo se encuentra con otra situación extraña
Relationships: spidergwen/x-23
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una secuela de spidergwen and x-23 body swap

Wow en serio cambiaste de cuerpo con una persona de otra realidad, Hank podemos volver a hacer lo que te pedí si claro lo siento me emocione, listo tu Tablet ya está reparada, gracias después de que Gaby el instalo el Candy crush se volvió lenta y ya no había la aplicación que me diseñaste, y sobre la otra cosa no he encontrado ningún rastro de Melinda, incluso contacte a algún amigo que trabaja en shield para que poder usar sus satélites y nada, lo que me imaginaba, supongo que si se pudo ocultar todo el tiempo que hacia su plan de venganza contra wolverine no le ha de haber costado mucho trabajo seguir estando oculta, lo que mas me preocupa es vuelva a intentarlo y alguien inocente salga lastimado, o que ocasione la tercera guerra mundial, Bobby esto es serio y ¿desde cuando entraste? Desde hace unos momentos, pero no me vieron porque tu estabas tan ocupada contándole tus preocupaciones a Hank y él estaba ocupado haciendo y diciendo las cosas de nerd que siempre hace, no importa esto como dije es serio, ya sé, pero no has visto todos eso memes en internet, vi la oportunidad y la aproveché para hacer ese chiste, tú y Spiderman se llevarían bastante bien por los malos chistes que cuentan, el no es tan galán como yo, bueno adiós, de regreso en su apartamento Laura regreso todavía preocupada, tengo que seguir buscando, esto esta demasiado silencio, seguramente Gaby se habrá salido de la casa, creo que todavía sigue enojada conmigo por lo hace algunos meses, da igual seguramente se le pasar rápido, un momento creo que saber porque nadie ha podido encontrar a Melinda, por que no esta en la tierra o más concretamente no esta en esta tierra, seguramente viajo a la tierra de gwen a hi es donde debe de estar, pero como llego ahí, justamente en ese momento un portal se abrió en su sala y salió reed de ahí y dijo Laura tienes que venir conmigo porque sucedió algo con Gaby y con gwen.


	2. En el diario de gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen escribiendo en su diario

Bueno aquí vamos normalmente no hago esto porque se me hace algo bobo pero por sugerencia de Jessica lo hare, bueno querido diario, no eso suena muy chicle, bueno estimado diario le informo, no eso suena muy formal, ay saben que simplemente iré directo al punto veras querido librito durante todo este de ejercer como spiderwoman me han pasado muchas cosas, primero mi amigo pedro se convirtió en el lagarto y después estiro la pata y me culparon por eso y ahora soy una criminal, me pregunto si esto le pasa a Jessica por lo que veo no tiene un gran trabajo y respeto, aunque ahora que recuerdo me conto que en su tierra hace tiempo hubo una invasión de los skruls y la reina la suplanto, la tuvieron encerrada a ella y otros héroes por algún tiempo, después de que la invasión fracasara la liberaron pero tuvo problemas de confianza, pero afortunadamente los soluciono, así que supongo que si ella puedo yo también podre, luego un tipo llamado Billy Braddock vino a mi casa y me dijo que existía múltiples tierras y yo le dije me estas diciendo que existe un multiverso, se me quedo viendo feo, dijo no es tiempo para bromas hay unos tipos llamados los herederos que se alimentan de personas totémicas y los cazan a través del multiverso, me uní a otro Spiderman y spiderwomans para detenerlos, conocí a u otra versión de pedro y es casi igual al que había en mi tierra pero es mucho mas mayor que yo y no quiero estar con en la canción de a mi gustan mayores, luego cambie de cuerpo con otra persona de otra dimensión llamada Laura es buena onda , tintín, es Betty me pregunto qué quiere, es un mensaje de WhatsApp, ¿ya viste que esta pasando en el centro de la ciudad?, no, prende la tele en canal 4, reporte indican que un robot fuertemente armado esta destruye la ciudad se recomienda tomar vías alternas, #no voy a poder llegar a tiempo a ver mi novela, suena el tono de sweet dreams en el celular de Gwen, numero desconocido quien será, hola, Gwen necesito tu ayuda ¿Quién eres? Soy Melinda la chica que te disparo el rayo e hizo que cambiaras de cuerpo, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?, soy un genio fue fácil descubrir tu número, volviendo al punto necesito tu ayuda desde el incidente me mude a tu tierra para tener un nuevo comienzo, pero recientemente unos de mis robots fue robado y es el que está destruyendo en este momento la ciudad, voy en camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte


	3. no me simpatizas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solo leeanlo

Espera para ahorrarte tiempo voy a abrir un portal directo hasta aquí, exclamo Melinda, y en ese momento un portal apareció en la habitación de Gwen, al llegar a su destino Gwen pregunto asombrada ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? Ya te lo dije soy una genio, simplemente rastre la llamada y puse las coordenadas en el aparato, bueno que tenemos aquí, te podría dar una lista de todas sus funciones y características de mi robot pero dado que el robot esta destruyendo la ciudad lo veo innecesario, bueno como lo de detenemos, necesito crear una señal que bloque su computadora central, bueno pero eso no suena como algo con que necesitas mi ayuda ¿Por qué me llamaste entonces? No puedo construir el aparato con el robot disparatándome en la cara, entonces básicamente me llamaste para que sea el saco de boxeo de tu robot mientras tu trabajas en la señal, exacto, bueno ya que, pero no me simpatizas.

Al cabo de unos momentos Melinda termino y uso el aparato y deshabilito al robot, ¿Por qué no usaste algo para destruirlo? Porque esta en buen estado y cuesta mucho construirlos, que haces en mi tierra la ultima vez estabas en la tierra de Laura, es una larga historia, bueno tengo tiempo y ya que me usaste como saco de boxeo de unos robots tuyos merezco saberla. De acuerdo dijo Melinda de mala gana, pero no aquí vamos otro lugar trae mi robot.

Al llegar a un edificio poco limpio, gwen pregunto ¿Qué este lugar? mi nuevo laboratorio, se nota que le diste vacaciones al los de limpieza, quieres oír la historio si o no, bueno no te enojes, bien aquí va.


	4. saco de boxeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> como melinda llego a tierra

Inio de flashback (justo cuando reed y Melinda estaban reparando el rayo para solucionar el problema)  
Woow Melinda este rayo es impresionante, aunque podrías hacerlo más pequeño, gracias reed, y si pude hacerlo más pequeño, pero como dije mi objetivo era deshacerme de wolverine a como diera lugar no iba perder tiempo con banalidades, aunque en lugar de eso cause un problema, oye no te culpes fue un accidente, además con esa mente brillante podrías hacer mucho bien al mundo.  
Mini salto de tiempo (al final de la historia) bueno reed y Laura voy a seguir su consejo, pero para tener un nuevo comienzo voy a mudarme a una tierra, la tierra 65 parece buena idea, solo tengo que introducir las coordenadas y listo, tierra 65 allá voy.  
Algún tiempo después, bueno ha pasado algún tiempo desde el incidente y he logrado varios avances en esta tierra, ojalá, Laura pudiera verlos, pero dado el accidente y lo que le intente hacer a wolverine dudo mucho que quiera saber de mi y no la culpo, bueno a seguir trabajando que tengo que entregar nuevos proyectos en el trabajo pero antes de irme voy a revisar mi sistema de seguridad.  
Al día siguiente, bien voy a checar en mi Tablet mi inventario, bien parece que todo esta en orden, un momento falta algo, unos de mis robots de combate, voy a revisar mis camaradas de seguridad, parece que alguien borro las grabaciones, donde podrá estar, voy a distraerme un rato y voy poner la tele, noticia de ultimo momento un robot fuertemente armado esta destruyendo el centro de la ciudad, bueno parece que lo encontré, bueno he llegado pero necesito ayuda, no puedo llamar a Laura después de lo que le hice, mejor llamo a gwen.  
Fin del flashback  
Vaya es una historia muy interesante Melinda, si pero todavía necesito encontrar a quien robo mi robot, por que no llamamos a Laura, no puedo, vamos fue un accidente y estoy segura que ella no te guarda rencor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuarta parte


	5. Laura  es muy eojona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aqui vemos lo que paso después de que melinda le contara su historia a gwen

Bueno es obvio que necesitamos ayuda para detener a quien te robo tu robot que destruyo unas cuantas calles de la ciudad y que uso como pera de boxeo, no vamos a llamar a Laura, bien si tu no quieres hacerlo yo voy a pedirle ayuda y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, de hecho mientras hablabas idea 1000 maneras de detenerte, aguafiestas, no lo soy ya te explique que no me siento que pueda pedirle ayuda después de lo que hice, por eso iré yo, le diré que una persona robo un laboratorio con tecnología de punta y que necesito a alguien con sus habilidades para detenerlo, y de acuerdo con la lo que me contaste lo han intentado varias veces tu laboratorio, solo piensa que pasaría si tu tecnología cayera en manos equivocadas, como dijera el Spiderman de la tierra de Gwen con un gran poder, alto me aburre tu santurronería yo puedo encargarme de esto sola ,bueno ve voy y no piense en abrir un portal hacia mi casa puedo llegar sola, no pensaba hacerlo, chusma chusma nos vemos Melinda. Cuando llego a su casa y se dirigía a su cuarto Gwen dijo ay esa Melinda que se cree primero me pide ayuda para detener a un robot, luego me dice que puede ella sola pero va ver le demostrare lo equivocada que esta, mientras en la tierra 616 en el apartamento de Gwen, todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste, me encerraste en un armario, supéralo Gaby incluso fuimos a comer pizza para compensarlo , pero siempre es lo mismo no me dejas acompañarte a tus misiones a pesar de los poderes que tengo, te falta experiencia, como sea no tengo tiempo para esto voy de salida, te vas a otras de tu misiones y de nuevo no me llevaras contigo o intentaras el mismo truco que la vez anterior, no, voy a ver a Hank, no me quieras engañar Laura no otra vez, enserio voy a verlo para que me arregle la Tablet ya que después de que le instalaste tus cochinos juegos se me alentó mucho y no abre la aplicación que me puso, aparte creo le metiste un virus, ay lo siento perdóname la vida, ya me voy, luego de un tiempo sola en la casa Gaby se aburrió, hay no hay nada bueno en la tele, mientras decía esto un portal se abrió la habitación de Laura, que fue eso dijo Gaby voy a ver que es y se dirigió al cuarto de Laura y ahí se encontró con Gwen, hola Gaby esta Laura, no salió, ay hubiera llegado antes pero tuve que pedirle ayuda a Reed no quería que pasara como la otra vez, que haces aquí vine aquí buscando la ayuda de Laura pero dado que no esta me retiro, oye espera quizás yo te puedo ayudar, enserio si comparto la mayoría de poderes que ella, o fantástico entonces vamos a mi dimensión, super solo deja ir por mi traje, por cierto hablando de Laura crees que le llamo cochino juego a candy crush,en serio esa Laura es muy enojona


	6. ya llegamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laura y gaby investigan

ya llegamos, pero ahora que vamos a hacer, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar los sujetos no te preocupes Gaby tome prestado por un momento este aparato de Reed se enojará cuando lo sepa, quizás hasta ya lo sepa y vendrá en camino, pero lo importante es detener a los malos, ¿sabes cómo funciona? Si, el robot de Melinda fue hackeado, y cuando eso pasa siempre deja un pequeño rastro casi imperceptible, así que esto nos permitirá ver ese pequeño rastro y saber con exactitud su ubicación, deja que lo configure y listo ahora solo tenemos que esperar, wow Gwen eres muy inteligente, no es para tanto Gaby solo aprete unos botones en un aparato que no es mío, creo que Laura debería aprender un poco de ti, y mejor no te lo digo lo que mi hizo antes, puesto que tenemos que esperar unos minutos podrías decirme, bueno está bien aquí va.  
Inicio de flashback  
Laura apareció en su cuarto después de que Melinda la teletransporto a su cuarto, espera Laura grito, ay demasiado tarde ya me devolvió a mi casa ,voy a ver si Gaby ya llego casa, al salir a la sal Laura comprueba que Gaby ya llego, Laura cuando llegaste que no te vi sé que tienes habilidades de sigilo pero no pensé que tan avanzadas, Melinda me envió de regreso antes de poder hablar con ella, ya que lo mencionas tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿de qué? De que me dejaste encerrada en el armario, Gaby lo siento pero era la única manera de que te quedaras, siempre es lo mismo nunca me dejas ir contigo, solo lo haga para protegerte, pero tengo tus mismos poderes y me curo no hay peligro, tienes razón pero a veces también quiero estar sola un momento, bueno podría olvidarlo y hacer como que nada paso si me llevas a los videojuegos, eso es chantaje niña, me enfrentado thanos y si crees que me voy a caer ante eso estas muy equivocada, siempre tan aguafiestas debes relajarte un poco, esta bien es sido un poco enojona últimamente, ¿un poco? Si fueras un personaje de videojuego te llamarías angry Laura, incluso te lanzas igual que los angry birds no me enojar, no te gusta verme así, ahora también le robas frases a otros héroes, Laura ya con la paciencia hecha pedazos contesta, si vas seguir burlarte de mi mejor me voy, luego no preguntes porque no te llevo conmigo, ay no aguantas nada, Laura suspira esta bien para que veas que no soy mala onda y compensar que te encerré te llevo a la heladería, acepto la oferta, Laura piensa me gustaría volver a donde estaba Melinda pero como estaba un poco dolida le dejare por un rato.  
Fin de flashback  
Jaja Gwen todavía riéndose le dice Gaby angry Laura ¿enserio le dijiste eso a tu hermana? sí, y enserio te encerró en el armario, si y lo peor que lo hizo después de ilusionarme con que la iba acompañar, oh el aparato ya termino su ubicación esta del otro lado de la ciudad andado.


End file.
